Ranger
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Rangers are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features * May wear helmets. * May wear any armor and use any weapon. * May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any weapon class. * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style. * Begins Specialized (two slots) in Two-Weapon Style and may place a third slot into it. * May select a [[Racial Enemy|'racial enemy']], which grants a +4 bonus to hit and damage rolls against the selected enemy race. * May use the Tracking ability at will (once per round). **'TRACKING': The Ranger can attempt to look for tracks and gain information on what type of creatures, if any, have passed through the area. Potential information that can be gained from tracking includes the number of creatures, the direction they were traveling in, and how long ago the tracks were made. * May use the Charm Animal ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 2 levels thereafter. **'CHARM ANIMAL': The Ranger can attempt to charm a single animal, such as a bear, wolf, or beetle. If the animal fails a Save vs. Rod/Staff/Wand, it will move and fight under the Ranger’s direction for 1 turn. * May use the Hide In Shadows ability while wearing no armor, leather armor, or studded leather armor. * May cast druidic spells starting at level 6. * Alignment restricted to good. * Hit Die: d10 * Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom Class Kits Archer Advantages * +1 to hit and damage rolls with any missile weapon every 3 levels. * May achieve Grand Mastery (five slots) in longbows, shortbows, and crossbows. * May use the Called Shot ability once per day. Gains one use at level 4 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. ** CALLED SHOT: All successful ranged attacks within the next 10 seconds have the following cumulative effects beside normal damage, according to the level of the Archer: *** 4th level: -1 penalty to target’s THAC0. *** 8th level: -1 penalty to target’s Saving Throws vs. Spell. *** 12th level: -1 penalty to the target’s Strength score. *** 16th level: +2 bonus to damage roll. Disadvantages * May not wear any metal armor. * May not exceed Proficienct (one slot) with melee weapons. * May not use the Charm Animal ability. ---- Stalker Advantages *+20% to Move Silently and Hide In Shadows. *May backstab, although for a lower damage multiplier than Thieves: **Level 1-8: x2 **Level 9-16: x3 **Level 17+: x4 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may sneak attack instead of backstab for increased damage: **Level 1-7: +1d6 **Level 8-15: +2d6 **Level 16-23: +3d6 **Level 24-30: +4d6 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may deal crippling strikes upon successful sneak attacks. Crippling strikes last for 1 turn and have the following effects: **Level 10-17: -1 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 18-25: -2 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 26-30: -3 to target’s hit and damage rolls *12th level: May cast three arcane spells: Haste, Protection From Normal Missiles, and Minor Spell Deflection. Disadvantages * May not wear armor heavier than studded leather. ---- Beast Master Advantages * +15% to Move Silently and Hide In Shadows. * May use the Find Familiar ability to summon a pseudo-dragon (if lawful or neutral good) or fairy dragon (if chaotic good) companion. * 6th level: May cast Animal Summoning I. * 10th level: May cast Animal Summoning II. * 12th level: May cast Animal Summoning III. Disadvantages * May not use any metal weapons (for example: swords, halberds, war hammers, or morning stars). * May not wear armor heavier than studded leather. ---- Source * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Biography "Scout, soldier, guide, hunter... these careers have long held no interest for you, and it was becoming clear that no matter how far you traveled within Faerûn, escaping from these roles would be difficult. At heart, you have always been an explorer, one willing to search out new lands and discover all that nature holds within it. Yet it seemed that unless you moved quickly, you would become embroiled in hunting poachers and the policing of trade routes that were beginning to claim too much of your time. So you have set upon your path northwards, where the wilderness of the North has yet to be tamed by the passage of man, and nature still exists in its pristine state without the touch of civilization. Within the snows and the ice lie many of nature's secrets, and they call to you, asking to be discovered. Perhaps there you can find a measure of peace and contentment denied to you in the south." See also * Rangers * Warriors Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Warriors